dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Wright
Joe Wright or simply called "Joe" is a wedding photographer and business partner of Quinn. He is an original character of Wedding Dash series. Biography Early life Born to an unknown mother and father who have currently had their 33rd anniversary, Joe eventually grew into a handsome, strong man and moved to DinerTown, where he became a photographer for weddings eventually settling in this business, Joe was the photographer for a celebrity wedding in a white castle in Ireland. Meeting Quinn While Joe was taking the photos of a celebrity Bride & Groom, he met Quinn during the reception and introduced himself, handing her his job card he proposed they work together sometime, Quinn was interested in this proposal. The Competition Joe and Quinn eventually became partners in the wedding planning career, with Joe always by Quinn's side and ready to catch her if she fell, Quinn grew a secret crush on Joe, and it is likely he did vice versa. Joe, being the helpful man he is, started talking to and encouraged Adriana, the daughter Mr. Bigger whom Quinn entered a contest into for, to talk to her father about the marriage. After finishing the sudden elimination round in Thailand, Adriana confessed she loved Joe to her father, Quinn was left heartbroken by the sudden shocking news. Shot With Love Joe and Quinn eventually ended their partnership and Quinn left to drink her worries away at Flo's Diner, where Quinn met Cupid who was in serious need of work for his job, seeing this as an opportunity to forcefully make Joe hers, Quinn entered a partnership with Cupid and he agreed to shoot Joe with his charm arrow, as a result, Joe becam obsessive of Quinn and start an endless chain of adoration and showering of gifts, Quinn, unable to handle it, required Cupid to reverse the effects of the arrow. Doing so, Joe was broken from his love trance and returned to normal. 4-ever and ever At some point in his hypnotizing trance, Joe proposed to Quinn for marriage, which she accepted. The news eventually got to her mother, Lynn. Who had come down to DinerTown to help Quinn with her supposed marriage and side work in her planning business, eager to meet her future son-in-law, Quinn took the 3 of them out to dinner and was during this time that Lynn confessed her husband had been having an affair, which Flo and Quinn eventually got hold that the "mistress" was actually a vow renewal planner. Joe came back to help Quinn with photography, but the 2 still remain unmarried. Personality Joe is a good, charming man with a sense to help his friends in need. In Wedding Dash 2 Joe is there to pep talk Quinn with the competition and help Mr. Bigger's daughter Adriana, it's no surprise he has many admirers. Joe is a very friendly person and will always try help the situation when there's a problem, his bond of friendship with Quinn is very great and it is likely he shares the same adoration as Quinn does for him when not under the effect of cupid's arrow. Appearance Joe appears as a very muscley man in wedding dash 3 & 4, he has brown eyes but had dark blue eyes in the first wedding dash and has short brown hair. In wedding dash 2 he carries an agfa isolette camera around his neck when ready to take pictures. He wears a white shirt, navy blue business suit and a red tie with blue pants and black shoes. Joe, like Quinn, has changed over the course of animation in the wedding dash series. Relationships With Quinn Joe's relationship with Quinn is probably the strongest they have, Quinn was charmed when she first met him and the pair worked together in wedding planning. Quinn has a very serious crush on Joe and it is hinted vice versa. Joe is Quinn's best friend and secret crush and he will always be there to help her in need. With Flo Flo is also Joe's friend and is there to help Joe and Quinn with problems. It is implied she likes shipping Joe and Quinn's relationship everywhere. With Lynn Joe has learned a lot about Quinn's lovable but overbearing mother, as Lynn was eager to meet her future son-in-law and discuss the wedding with them. She also hinted towards grandchildren, which surprised Joe and Quinn immediately shooshed her. With Cupid Although Joe does not know Cupid in light, he does know him enough that he shot him with loves arrows. Cupid also reversed the effect on Joe, returning him to normal. Category:Characters Category:Wedding Dash's characters